Even the Earth can Bleed
by DeathJackal
Summary: A what if story where the Nephilim attack Earth, was given permission by Aragem for the idea of the Horsemen never betraying the Nephilim. The human race is all but gone except for a small group that runs into a whole lot of trouble.
1. Even the Earth can Bleed

**DISCLAIMER: **Yada yada we all know the drill Darksiders I and II all characters related to said games belong to Vigil Games and THQ not me. Also the idea of the Horsemen not killing the Nephilim is Aragem's idea. I did ask permission before using this so no one can bitch about it and you should read her story "White Mask" either on this site or for the uncensored version, its pretty amazing, anyway onto da story.

Chapter 1: Even the Earth can Bleed

Red, the color of blood, the color of the sky that 'it' happened, the night the Earth cried with blood and the Human race, our arrogant self centered race came to know the truth about everything that we've been taught. That night had been like any other, dark blue and black swirling around the endless sea of stars, a calm night, a night where the full moon gazed down at the Earth. It was in the moon that our first ominous warning had come, at midnight a dark shadow fell over the moon and seemed to float across its surface before hovering over our world, bringing with it a feeling of dread and coldness. The animals had stopped their nightly routines to cower in their homes but Humans, we have long forgot our instincts for luxury, the humans kept going about their business until the moon turned blood red and the sky lit up with red as large meteors began to plummet down to strike the Earth.

This was the night, the Earth bleed with our blood. Each of the meteor strikes brought with it not debris from outer space but something far more terrible, the Nephilim. These creatures were bigger than any human and their strength could easily snap a person in half if not crush them in a fist. Each Nephilim was different but they all had one similarity, destruction. The Nephilim began their bloody conquest of the Earth, slaughtering everyone and everything in their path, not ever the nation's militaries could stand against these creatures, their weapons cleaving into tanks, cutting into the soldier's armor, even one particular Nephilim, though slimmer than the rest, carried two massive pistols in which he was able to bring down planes and choppers with.

Yes, the human blood soaked into the ground, rising up in ditches and crevices, allowing the Earth to bleed with human blood as the Nephilim ravaged the human race, breaking into homes, stores, empty buildings just to drag a human out to slaughter it. A few humans however, escaped the carnage by hiding in areas to small for the majority of Nephilim to get into, only coming out when it was absolutely necessary, for food, water, and other provisions.

Angels soon arrived to attempt to fight the Nephilim to attempt to save what was left of the humans but the three days between the arrival of the Nephilim and the arrival of the Angels was too long, already the human race had been brought down and the Angels could do little to stop the monsters. The corpses of Angels would litter the destroyed streets of cities and bloody feathers would float on the winds, a few angelic corpses seemed to have disappeared, leaving only bloody trails where the bodies had been.

This would be what happened to Earth and a full two weeks later after the defeat of the angel battalions, a small group of humans hiding beneath an old monastery in old winding catacombs, was in need of provisions and it would be a rather unlucky night for them. The leader of this small group, Abramo De Luca is a faired skinned male with short black hair and dark blue eyes, a man of 32 years of age that has since the Nephilim attack, has kept his hiding mates safe as best he can. Aidan O' Brien is Abramo's second, a hefty but strong Irish man of 28 with spirited green eyes and blazing red hair. Then of course there is the lovely Shirokawa Miyako, Shirokawa being her surname, is a young 29 year old woman from Japan who had been visiting the U.S when the attack happened, her hair a short black with blue tips and her eyes a light blue. Miyako is coveted by this group as she has had training from her family for generation in the art of stealth and is thus the group's only scout.

These three humans are important to the group but not the only ones, among the ground are mothers, fathers, children, not many but enough to fill the tight passages of the catacombs snuggly. Miyako was the one to notice the supplies getting low thus Abramo had brought Aidan and Miyako out of the catacomb which is where we start the story of one of the last groups of humans.


	2. Then there was Darkness

**DISCLAIMER: **Yada yada we all know the drill Darksiders I and II all characters related to said games belong to Vigil Games and THQ not me. Also the idea of the Horsemen not killing the Nephilim is Aragem's idea. I did ask permission before using this so no one can bitch about it and you should read her story "White Mask" either on this site or for the uncensored version, its pretty amazing, anyway onto da story. (yes I am lazy and copy pasted the disclaimer)

Chapter 2: And then there was Darkness

Miyako was the first to leave the monastery's catacombs, sticking to the shadows as she scouted the surroundings of the large building for any sign of the monsters. Miyako circles around perimeter, wearing black leather pants and shirt, along with high rise black boots. Miyako lets out a breath of relief at the lack of Nephilim and signals Abramo and Aidan. The two men crawl out from the hidden passage, each holding large sacks to carry the supplies in.

Aidan takes a deep breath and sighs, "Its good ta get outta that hole and jus' breath, even if the air out 'ere is … a bit stiff."

Abramo shakes his head, "Let us just get out of here before something decides to gut us from behind. I know our friends are in need of food and I'd like to get it to them in one piece without any injuries."

Miyako rolls her eyes and turns back towards a deserted road, wrecked cars all over the place and rubble covering the streets from the broken buildings, "We should go, before it gets too dark."

Aidan looks up at the setting sun, "What's ya hurry lassie, afraid of the monsters that lurk in the dark?"

Miyako turns back around and glares at taller man before turning around and walking off towards a small, nearby store, "I've seen what lurks in the shadows and I'd rather not meet with them." Miyako's voice would be like spiced honey.

Abramo nudges Aidan to follow as he follows Miyako, "Enough, try to keep quiet and not alert the entire Nephilim army that we're here, alright."

Aidan snorts, "Like they've stuck around this hole, look at it Abramo, there ain' anathing left. Unless they're lookin' ta kill stones an' rocks."

Abramo would go to say something but is stopped as Miyako runs up and grabs his hand with Aidan's and pulls them behind a collapsed wall and presses her hands around their mouths. The air would stand still and the stench of decay would fill the air, not a fresh decay or the stench of human decay, it is an overpowering smell that invades your nose and burns the sinuses. The sound of hooves against the cracking pavement of the streets rings out followed by a sickly whine from a horse. The three humans would huddle tightly behind the crumbling wall as the beat of hooves gets closer, stopping on the other side of the wall where a loud, whine is heard and the beast on the other side would stomp the ground with a horse.

Miyako would lean over a bit to try to avoid throwing up from the smell of decay that had gotten stronger yet. The beast whines again, a ghastly sound that one would expect from a dying horse but a strong sound in its own right. A strong, deep, and gravelly voice would sound out as the horse whines a third time.

"I know Despair, I feel them, and they mean little to us, now keep going. I want to reach the manor by tonight." The horse whines again and starts to move again, its hooves clicking slow and then picks up in beat as it begins an unnaturally fast paced run. The three hiding humans breathe a sigh of relief as the sound fades into the distance.

Miyako wipes away sweat that runs down the back of her neck, "Was that close enough for you Aidan?"

The tall red hair narrows his eyes, "Who was that? Either of ya recognize tha voice or …smell?"

Abramo looks around the wall and keeps moving towards the store when he sees the beast and rider are no longer in range of sight or sound. The other two follow quickly behind him keeping close, "No but the smell was revolting and I'd rather not meet it again."

Miyako runs up to Abramo's side and tugs his arm pointing towards the direction where the sound of hooves disappeared, a glowing green showing through the darkness from the distance. On the ground by the crumbling wall are wisps of green vaporous wisps rising up and disappearing.

Abramo and Aidan eye the wisps and Abramo picks up his pace, "Let's go. I have a bad feeling about that."

The rest of the trip to the store was rather uneventful aside from the occasional climb over a pile of ruble but the store still stood and still held some supplies in it for any that would seek them out. Abramo quickly filled his sack full of food, Aidan filled his with bottles of water, and Miyako filling her's up with anything other necessities such as toilet paper (cause we all know ya can't go through an end of time without something to wipe with). Abramo would lead the other two back to the monastery, running the whole way back only to be met with a horrifying sight of black smoke and dark flames gushing from the holy building, the dead bodies of the rest of their group lying around the ground. The women naked and bloody, their corpses scattered on the pavement and dirt. The men would be torn to pieces, organs and limbs scattered all over the area and the children would all be missing.

Miyako falls to her knees as Abramo and Aidan shake in rage at the horrific sight. A clicking would be heard behind their heads as cold metal is pressed against the back of Abramo and Aidan's head, "Well what do we have here, three little rats that have come back to the burning nest, what a said sight this must be." Miyako stands up and turns around to see a lean but muscular Nephilim with two large pistols pressed into the men's heads. The Nephilim wears a helmet that covers his entire face except his glowing yellow eyes and his spiky black hair. Miyako stands up and runs at the Nephilim who takes his pistols and hits the back of their heads with the handles knocking them out and moving around faster than human reflexes could see to hit Miyako knocking her out cold, the last thing coming into her vision being a thickly built man with a red hood, white hair, and glowing white eyes walking up behind the Nephilim with the pistols, then Miyako's vision when black and a cold darkness filled her.


	3. Then there was Death

**DISCLAIMER: **Yada yada we all know the drill Darksiders I and II all characters related to said games belong to Vigil Games and THQ not me. Also the idea of the Horsemen not killing the Nephilim is Aragem's idea. I did ask permission before using this so no one can bitch about it and you should read her story "White Mask" either on this site or for the uncensored version, its pretty amazing, anyway onto da story. (yes I am lazy and copy pasted the disclaimer) and a thanks to Maverick Hunter Phoenix for the fav and review.

Chapter: And then there was Death

Darkness was all that surrounded Abramo the smell of blood filled his nose and a gruesome sight filled his vision when he decided opening his eyes wouldn't cause his head to throb harder than it already was. Upon opening his eyes Abramo was greeted with the sight of thick iron bars that outlined the cage he'd been put into and his hands bound by thick leather straps. Abramo looked around, Miyako and Aidan where both unconscious and in similar cages, and they were not the only ones, several more cages held people, some unconscious, some sleeping, and some huddled in the corners to cry. Taking another look around, Abramo notices that the cages themselves are on what looks to be a giant iron cart being pulled by two monstrous horses, black with thick muscles layered on top of more muscles, the driver of the cart a Nephilim with a thick build himself and ragged long blonde hair stained with red and dirty leather armor.

Tearing his eyes away from the horses and driver Abramo sits up in the cage and rubs the back of his throbbing head and looks to the left to see a horse and rider, the horse an off white color and seeming almost mechanized in its movements and its rider a tall, lean, but muscled Nephilim, the two pistols on his hips glinting in the now rising sun. Abramo rubs the back of his head, the memory of being pistol whipped coming back and turns his eyes to the right of the cart to see yet another rider this one much more intimidating.

The rider was big, obviously muscular and tall, a red hood covered his head but the side of his face could be seen. The rider's face would be rather angelic looking, strong and handsome and his eyes a glowing bluish white to match his long white hair. The rider's armor would be in the shape of screaming face, demonic in nature and made of a thick metal, blending in well with the black, brown, and red cloth under the plate. The horse much like those pulling the cart, is overly muscular and black except this one had bright red runes glowing on its neck and at its hooves the very skin and muscles gives away to burning cracks where fire seeps out, its nostrils alright with flame and its eyes burning with rage and fury.

The rider looks towards Abramo and the man freezes in his cage, just staring into those glowing white eyes until he can no longer stand it and looks away. The rider looks over at cart master, "I need to stop by brother's on the way." Abramo shivers at the voice, a deep but neutral voice, almost indifferent. One thing Abramo noticed was at the rider's statement, that driver seemed to pale a bit but gives a gruff nod. A whinny from behind that cart had Abramo look to see more riders and horses, the horses seemed pretty generic, bigger then Earth horses but nothing as interested as the two beasts at the sides of the cart.

The rider that had knocked him and the others out would huff, "Why, we have slaves to deliver and we can't be wasting time visiting every Nephilim between here and Absalom's new palace."

The bigger Nephilim would remain impassive, "Because I wish to speak with him and have him look at my gauntlet, it feels like a joint is sticking in the finger."

The cockier of the two huffs again, "Whatever you say War." Abramo blinked and looks back at the bigger of the two, realizing his left hand didn't really seem like a hand at all. The Nephilim had a massive gauntlet where his hand and part of his forearm should have been, a massive silver gauntlet with a skull in the middle and red fire leaking in the cracks, much like the horse he rode.

Hours seemed to pass by, the only noise being the crying of others and the beats of the horse's hooves. The sun had already begun its decent from the sky and Aidan and Miyako had awoken both staying silent so not to agitate their capturers.

A young woman with long black hair looks up at the now blackened sky to see a bit of a ominous sickly glowing green on the horizon, "You know what they say about the manor that sits on the upcoming graveyard, don't you?"

Abramo looks up at her with tired eyes, "Excuse me?"

The young woman looks over at Abramo, "See that light in the distance?"

Abramo nods slowly, "Yea, what is it?"

The woman moves over to a corner of her cage and lays down, "I'm not sure but I've heard rumors from other people that there is something unnatural about that manor now. It used to be the old cemetery keepers home but now they say something evil has laid claim to it."

Abramo blinks and looks towards the dark outline of a large manor sitting in the center of a massive cemetery, "What is in there…" The woman shakes her head, "I don't know… but I've heard rumors of the dead rising up and such in there."

Abramo wakes up a bit more, "Like a zombie, like Night of the Living Dead kinda thing?"

The woman nods a bit, "Of course it could just be mass panic or something from people who have just heard things or made it up, but… look at it, doesn't it give you a feeling of dread?" Abramo nods and looks over to Miyako and Aidan who stare at the building with curiosity and fear.

The building came into full view, an older building made of stone and wood, a large three story manor with elegant statues surrounding the front of the building. The manor sits in the middle of a large cemetery which Abramo noticed instantly, several of the graves had been dug up and holes empty, causing a shiver to run up Abramo's spine. Another thing that was easy to spot, braziers had been placed and lit around the iron fence of the graveyard, the fires, instead of the normal mix of yellow, orange, and red burned a sickly green almost the same as the vapors he'd seen on the ground before.

The cart master pulled up on the chain reigns and the horse's screeched in protest as they stopped instantly, causing the cart to rock back and forth. A mass of whispers rose up from the Nephilim, Abramo caught things like, "This is where 'he' stays," and, "what if he decides to slaughter us all." Abramo even caught one Nephilim from the back whisper, "What if he kills us and makes our corpses eat each other." The man had seen many things, heard many tales of the Nephilim since their arrival but never had he seen them so shaken up by this building and whatever lay within.

The Nephilim known as War slid off his massive mount and walked up the stairs turning back to the others before knocking, "Well? Get the prisoners out of those cages and bring them in, I intend to be here for awhile. Strife, make sure the younger ones don't touch anything that might lose them a hand or arm."

The Nephilim with the pistols slide off the white horse and growled a bit, "Abasalom is going to kill us. We need to deliver these slaves and here you are wasting time coming here for something so minor."

War would give the Nephilim known as Strife a rather stern look, "Just because you've pissed brother off continuously and have worn his patience down with you doesn't mean I share the same feelings. You should show more respect to one of the Firstborn especially considering everything he's done for us as a whole." War turns back around and knocks with his actual hand and the doors slowly open to reveal something from a horror story, a rotting body it would look like, a mass of bone, sinew, and flesh in form with long claws and sharp teeth.

Several Nephilim whispered again as the creature appeared and Strife narrowed his yellow eyes, "He threatened to rip out my tongue and use it for the sole of his boot next time he resoled them." War would smirk under his hood as he walks past the ghoul and calls over his shoulder, "Then you shouldn't have been so rude to him by interrupting him when he was speaking to us."

Strife grumbled a few curses in a language Abramo didn't understand. The other apparently, 'younger' Nephilim helped Strife to get the cages open and lead the humans into the building a coldness washing over them as the scent of decaying flesh fills their noses. Abramo looks at his two friends who are lead in front of him the he takes in the sight of the inside of the manor. The manor itself seemed to be in rather decent shape for an abandoned building, dark furniture greeted them, dark cheery wood tables with black accents, large black leather chairs with clawed feet, and the only lighting in the house was given off by the candles, the fireplace, and the chandelier which all of these things burned with the same sickly green fire. One detail that just made Abramo's soul go cold was the macabre decorations. Aside from the black curtains and black furniture bones lined the walls, full skeletons hung from chains from the ceilings, and what looked like human organs lay in multiple bowls across the multiple tables.

The Nephilim called War stood at the bottom of a large staircase looking up at the top at nothing, just seeming to wait as the other Nephilim moved around nervously, allowing the human's to stretch their legs a bit. Abramo keeps his eyes on War until something overtook his soul, a deep feeling of dread nearly seemed to squeeze the very life out of his body making him look up the stairs, and it was then that he saw the most horrifying thing yet.

A dead silence fell over the Nephilim in the room and the human's seem to stop breathing as the figure began to walk down the stairs; each step it would take would be accompanied by the sound of a heavy leather boot on the wood stairs and rattle of his armor touching more armor. Abramo looked at the figure, his own eyes as wide as a deer staring into headlights and memories of this figure flying through his mind from ancient war portraits and religious drawings.

The figure was defiantly male seeing as how he didn't wearing anything around his chest, showing off a corpse like body, pale sickly flesh wrapping tightly around muscles, giving a muscular appearance even though his ribcage seemed to be outlined with muscles and his abdominal cavity would be muscular and defined. Going up his body with his eyes, Abramo noticed the head ends of this Nephilim's clavicle bone stuck out of the skin, the bone a bit tinted with blue or purple and going even further up had Abramo shaking in his skin. There was no visible face on this creature but in its place was a mask of bone in the shape of a skull and from the eye sockets of this skull mask where two bright eyes that seemed red on the outside and transitioned to orange in the middle and center. Those burning eyes reminded Abramo of burning coals in a fire and they matched the creature's long, black hair that reached a bit past his shoulders.

From the other Nephilim it would seem tattoos and such are popular for their race and at first Abramo thought this Nephilim was no exception but the harder he looked at them, the more he realized that those markings on this creature's shoulders were not tattoos but carvings; they had actually been carved into this thing's cadaverous skin and the flesh in the carvings seemed to turn a purple color, making these carvings even more notable. This creature was itself a horrifying creature and his armor didn't make it any less terrifying. This Nephilim was very dark, more so then its brethren, the armor this thing wore was disturbing to say the least.

Instead of the metal and heavy armor that the other Nephilim seemed to opt for, this Nephilim seemed more content with leather, cloth, and bone. The chest was bare as was the neck but the arms seemed to be covered from the just above the elbow down had dark purple, almost black cloth wrapped around his arm and hands, white bones setting on top of his arms and hands, his fingers ending in sharp bone talon like claws. This Nephilim's legs were also covered in the decorative bone armor and a large bone belt wrapped around his waist and hung between his legs to mid thigh, with dark purple cloth flowing a bit further down. Large skulls with sharp teeth would sit over his knees as knee armor and his shins protected with more bone armor, his feet covered by thick, black boots with leather straps wrapped around them.

Abramo twitched horribly as this thing reached the bottom of the stairs and stopped in front of War, "To what do I owe this visit little brother." Abramo's breath almost left his chest that this thing's voice which is deep and cold, even gravelly, almost giving Abramo the feel of a grave full of rotting frozen corpses.

War bowed his head a bit in respect, "Brother, I need your help, my gauntlet seems to be jammed in a finger joint… and I wished to stop by on our way to Absalom's to see if you wished to take a slave for yourself before we leave."

Strife snorts, "I knew he had an ulterior motive for being here aside from his hand, damn young one sucking up to him like that."

The macabre Nephilim walks up to War "Let me see your gauntlet and I'll fix it for you." War complied and unhooks the gauntlet, letting it come off in this other Nephilim's hands who turns around goes back up the stairs, "Come."

Abramo could have let his soul jump out of his body at what he saw when this thing turned around, not only was part of its clavicle poking out but a majority of its spine was as well, starting from the base of the neck the purple bones begin to stick out all the way down to his lower back where they sink back into his skin. Abramo had a very bad feeling as they were lead into a large room with chairs and beds and each human chained to a bed for a night they surely would remember if they lived through it.


	4. Once a Slave, Always a Slave

**DISCLAIMER: **Yada yada we all know the drill Darksiders I and II all characters related to said games belong to Vigil Games and THQ not me. Also the idea of the Horsemen not killing the Nephilim is Aragem's idea. I did ask permission before using this so no one can bitch about it and you should read her story "White Mask" either on this site or for the uncensored version, its pretty amazing, anyway onto da story. (yes I am lazy and copy pasted the disclaimer) and a thanks to Maverick Hunter Phoenix for the fav and review.

Chapter: Once a Slave, Always a Slave

War walks with his older brother into a large room that had been made into a workshop of sorts with a long workbench. The white haired Nephilim walks over to a large bench and sits on it, "So have you thought of my offer for a slave or are you still keeping such pleasures from yourself, Death."

The darker of the two would let out a low barely audible growl, "I have no need for such fancies, brother." Death, as he's called, moves over to the long work bench and lays the gauntlet down and gathers several odd looking tools from a holder, "Besides, I don't need to be caring after a weak, crying human that will only beg and plead to be set free."

War sighs and leans back against the bench, "I know you fancy your slaves Death but allow the souls to rest in peace. You need a new outlet for all your rage and hatred, allow the poor souls to rest and take up a living human to help you." War watches as Death pulls out a long curved tool with the tip shaped like a small hook.

"You know my answer War; don't push my patience it's on a short fuse right now." Death opens the top of the gauntlet and begins to move the hooked tool around in the gauntlets workings, clicks and clanks sounding out as the gears and inner workings are rotated around. War watches with little interest and seems to be rather persistent in this matter.

"Brother how about a deal. You keep a slave or two just for awhile and in that time if you don't like them you can bring them back or kill them, or whatever you want. You can keep your corpse of a lover while you test these out but if you like them, you have to set your raised slaves souls free." War kicks up his feet and crosses the ankles, completely relaxed.

Death sighs and pulls the tool out, grabbing another that looks like a miniature spear and begins to poke around in the gauntlet, letting the gears click against it, "You're lucky I like you, your honorable ways are hard to deal with sometimes." Death pulls the tool out as the gauntlet clenches on its own and slowly releases, "Fine, just to humor my closest brother, I'll make the deal." Death pulls the gauntlet up and walks over to War, "You just jammed a joint gear, nothing major."

War smirks under his hood and reaches up and takes the gauntlet and reattaches it to his arm flexing the hand, "Like new, thanks you, Death. I'll go have the human's lined up so you can choose which one you want." Death sighs and shakes his head as he puts his tools back into place and goes about collecting a collars of bone and heads downstairs where War would have all the humans lined up for inspection like cattle.

Abramo looks up at the stairs, wondering why they'd all been pulled out of the room, unbound and lined up naked in front of the stairs, his answer came to him as Death appeared and started to walk down the stairs. Miyako and the young woman Abramo had talked to would be next to each other both shaking in the cold of the room. Abramo looks over the young woman from behind, her body shapely, not the disturbing skinny figure of the model but not fat either, shapely and pale her back bearing tattoos on her back in the form of two anime bat wings. Miyako would be much slimmer and just as pale, but her body showing more muscle then the young woman from the cage.

Abramo's eyes would move up to the ghastly form of the cadaverous Nephilim as he walks around and in-between the rows of humans. One thing Abramo notices is that the other Nephilim give this one a rather wide distance, backing up whenever he got closer and never looking him in those burning ember like eyes. Abramo nearly stops breathing as the Nephilim stops in front of the young girl who refuses to make eye contact with this creature.

The other Nephilim watch curiously as Death leans over so his mask is nearly touching her face, "Tell me little one, how old are you?" The girl shivers and covers her full breasts with her arms, "I... I'm twenty-two." Death tilts his head and stands back up and circles around the young woman, "What's your name?" The young woman shivers again, tears dripping down her face, "Maria." Death grabbed her by the shoulder and leads her towards War before circling back through the human's and stopping at Abramo and lowering his head, staring right into Abramo's eyes, freezing the very blood in his veins. Abramo hadn't noticed it before but now being so close to this creature he noticed a rather thick chain around its neck with a large glowing green crystal on the end, silver encasing it and small skulls decorating it, he could almost swear he heard wailing coming from the jewel. Death grabs his shoulder and leads him towards War as well before doing a last cycle and going over to Miyako and pulling her to War as well.

Death looks over his three new slaves and then up to War, "Happy brother? I'll keep these three here with me until I'm summoned to Absalom's palace in a week's time." War gives an ever so small smile at his brother, "Of course Death." The three human's freeze up at hearing the name, Abramo instantly recognizing the mask now, several portraits from wars and past events with massive lose of life, had depicted 'death' as this very creature.

The smaller of the two Nephilim grunts, "Take them to their new rooms and get them situated for dinner. I insist that I feed all of you, after all, you are my guests." Death slowly ascends the stairs again leaving a group of very pale Nephilim and humans.

War turns back to the three chosen human's and motions them to follow, which they did obediently. War lead them into a rather lavish room with three large canopy beds with black silk sheets, blanket, and pillows, a large oak table in the center with two couches, and a large desk with a small chair, even a small fire place framed a bare wall. War turned around and looked down at the humans, "This will be your new home for awhile, try not to piss Death off, and he's rather short tempered these days thanks to Strife. If you three have any questions, now is the best time to ask."

Abramo looks up at the massive Nephilim, "What will happen to us? What is he? Why have you even come to Earth?" Abramo couldn't help himself; he needed answers to the many questions flying around in his head like small buzzing bees.

War holds up his normal hand to quite the line of questions, "First, if you do what my brother asks then you'll likely be better off than a majority of your race so nothing will happen if you do what you're told, second 'he' is my brother, Death, a firstborn, and third we came here because it's in our nature destroy races and their home planets, we are lead by the first Nephilim, Absalom and we follow him loyally from planet to planet."

Miyako was the next to speak up, "What is this, 'firstborn'?"

War looks at her for a moment, "It is as it sounds, 'firstborn' meaning basically a first generation created after Absalom, they are some of the oldest and most powerful of our race, they are like mentors, leaders, role models of sorts."

Finally Maria spoke in a timid voice, "Why do they fear Death as they do, if he is a Firstborn shouldn't they respect him, not fear him?"

War gives a slight smirk, "As I'm sure you've noticed Death isn't like the rest of us, he is a Firstborn Nephilim but he's…different in many ways, he's near invulnerable and has never been hurt in battle to the point where it impaired him, he's also our first and most powerful crafter, forming some of your greatest weapons. They respect him but their respect is covered by their fear of him."

Abramo looks down at his feet with a frown, "Why does he look like that?"

War frowns a bit, "That is a bit harder to explain. You've noticed of course a majority of Nephilim are thicker built, incredibly strong. Death may lack the powerful strength that most of our race has but in its place is agility, cunning, and a dark magic known to even your race as necromancy, his body was the first clue to his power, and it's the way he was created."

Before another question could be answered an unhealthy looking woman walks in her skin the same shade as Death's and her bones showing through her skin a bit showing her to be underfed. The most notable aspect of this ghastly woman is her eyes which are milked over with white showing her true nature. In this poor woman's arms are two dresses similar to her own, tight fighting one a sickly green and the other a dark purple both barely having any material to cover the breasts and a low cut back, showing the top of the buttocks and the showing the sides of the abdomen.

War nods to the woman, "This is one of Death's current slaves, a human female that he killed by impaling her with his scythe Harvester." War runs a finger over a long, gruesome hole in the woman's dress and stomach, showing a bit of internal organs, "Death rarely keeps living creatures for company, even his own brethren, instead he forces the soul of the dead back into the body and bends them to his will, forcing them to do as he pleases. If I were you three I'd remember this woman least you become like her yourselves." War moves around her as she walks over to Miyako and Maria with the dresses holding them out, "You better dress for my brother, I'm sure he won't be joining us for dinner so I'm sure he'll be up to see you three himself." War closes the door behind himself and the corpse of a woman goes and sits in a corner.

The two women look at each other before sliding into the dresses, fitting snuggly around their curves perfectly to show off their bodies. Miyako grimaces as she walks over to a mirror and looks at herself, "I look like an expensive whore from the street corner in a rich neighborhood." Maria sighs and tires to cover the exposed parts of her breasts, "I feel like I'm not wearing anything." Abramo frowns and looks up as Death walks in, inspecting the two woman by walking around them, touching their shoulders and hair.

"Not bad, a little lively for my tastes but to keep War happy I'll give you two a chance to prove that living flesh is better than dead." Death turns his attention towards Abramo and tosses him a leather loin cloth and a big hunk of bread he'd been carrying, "Here, put that one and go downstairs to eat with my brethren and the rest of the slaves. Your job will be to take care of these two women so until I'm done you will stay away from this room." Abramo stands up and puts the loin cloth on and moves in front of the two females, "I won't let you have your way with these two, they're my friends." Before Abramo could even speak another word Death's hand moved across his face, a perfectly executed slap, his hands outstretched so the tips of the bone claws dig into Abramo's cheek, deep enough to draw blood but not enough to cause any real damage, "It wasn't a suggestion, now leave." Death's voice would be ice could and commanding.

Abramo would place a hand over his bleeding cheek and quickly moves out of the room and closes the door behind him only to hear it lock from the other side and he couldn't help but secretly wonder what those two women were going to do to that creature.


	5. Meeting the True Reaper

**DISCLAIMER: **Yada yada we all know the drill Darksiders I and II all characters related to said games belong to Vigil Games and THQ not me. Also the idea of the Horsemen not killing the Nephilim is Aragem's idea. I did ask permission before using this so no one can bitch about it and you should read her story "White Mask" either on this site or for the uncensored version, its pretty amazing. Thanks for Aragem and Maverick Hunter Phoenix for the reviews, **a good bit of dark torture in this chapter, don't like it don't read**.

Chapter: Meeting the True Reaper

Death turns back around to the girls after locking the door, his burning eyes looking over their curves, "Let us begin shall we?" Death begins to walk towards the two women and reaches a hand out to touch Maria's cheek, causing the younger woman to shrink back with a sob. Death narrows his burning eyes narrowing dangerously as he strikes out at the woman, cutting into her flesh like he Abramo but a little less force.

Maria cries out and falls back to the floor, her tight dress riding up her shapely legs. The young woman sobs and holds a hand over her cheek to stop the light trickle of blood that escapes the claw marks, her body shaking in fear and pain.

Death moves closer and squats down and places his hands on his knees, the purple cloth hanging between his legs brushing the floor, and his blazing eyes burn holes through her very soul, "While you server here as my slave, you will NEVER cower away from me like that, especially when I try to touch you, do you understand?" Death's voice echoes with a deep reverberating coldness that would could cause the very blood in a demon's veins freeze over.

The young woman nods as tears pour down her cheeks to mingle with the drops of blood forming pinkish red strips down the right side of her face. Maria wouldn't cower away as Death reaches for her face again roughly stroking her cheek with the sharp bone tips of his gauntlets, leaving scratches but not cutting into the skin. The bones sitting upon his armor would be as cold as his voice, a true touch from the grave.

Death keeps rubbing her cheek absently as he moves closer, nearly pressing his cold, muscled body against her shaking one, "You want to see what I really look like, perhaps you'll feel more comfortable with a form even your pathetic race is familiar with."

Miyako looks down at the Nephilim and younger woman, keeping silent so as to not draw his attention from his current play thing, a hopeful thought until Death turns his burning eyes towards her.

Death's mask remains impassive as the bone as its carved out of but Miyako had the feeling beneath it he was smirking. Death stands up and backs up a bit, "Get over there with your friend, I don't want you hiding from all the fun."

Miyako obediently moves over to Maria, the fear of being at the end of those sharp bone talons sinking in rather quickly. Miyako would sit on the floor next to Maria and watches the Nephilim carefully, keeping her eyes glued to those now red tipped bone gauntlets.

Death turns his back towards the women and moves his arms behind his back to hold his wrists, his muscles tensing up and flexing a bit, causing his vertebrae to visibly shift. Miyako and Maria opens their mouths a bit as the purple bones shift along his spine, Death himself seeming to either not care or feel it.

Death keeps his back to the women as he speaks, giving an even more ominous feel in the room, "You know I've taken a bit of a liking to you humans, you seem to enjoy killing each other when you have no reason to. Your wars have attracted me several times throughout the millennia and I've watched as you've purposefully killed each other by the masses. Thousands upon thousands of souls separated from their bodies, the power of the souls drawing me to your realm. It is why I'm known even in this world but not in this form, though some have had the pleasure of seeing my physical form as it's shown in your portraits and paintings. Perhaps before we can truly enjoy each other's company, you first need to see me for what I truly am." Death turns around and brings his arms to his side.

Maria and Miyako look at each other worriedly as they scoot back a bit as he steps a bit closer, loud cracking coming from his body, a sound very similar to cracking bones. Death's body glows purple, small wisps looking like large souls floating around Death's leg and fly up around his torso. The two women hold onto each other to try to comfort and calm the other.

Death grunts a bit as a set of skeletal wings rip out of his back, the long bones of his wings held together with strips of sickly, decaying flesh. Skulls similar to human skulls infused into the arch of the wings, the eye sockets glowing ghostly green. The wings themselves twitch causing the bones to crack and pop. Death closes his eyes as he float off the ground a bit as he glows brighter, his body now covered in a purple smoke that stretches out before dissipating altogether, revealing the Grim Reaper himself.

Death now floated a few feet off the ground, no longer the Nephilim they had seen but the true incarnation of death. Death's face is no longer visible, how hidden beneath a dark purple hood, seeming like pure darkness is hiding inside the hood, keeping anything inside invisible. Death's chest would no longer be muscled and pale, but now showing his ribcage. The Nephilim's armor was now replaced with long flowing robes, the same dark purple hood, the ends where his legs would be show nothing but tattered cloth. The shoulder guard on Death's right shoulder would be spiked and three human skulls impaled on the metal spikes. The arms now nothing but bone, the bone thick and ending in sharp claws, and the entire length of both arms wrapped in thick leather. Moving down his body at his waist would be a gruesome belt with the face of a person, and metal surrounding his belt in which two large necromantic tomes hang down from thick chains and a glowing green hourglass and lantern hanging next to the tomes.

Maria for the very life of her, couldn't stop it if she tried, she screamed. Maria screamed loud enough to shatter glass and make the dead raise up from their graves. Miyako wasn't far behind, screaming just as loud and hugging onto her friend, her face pale and eyes wide. Maria falls over onto her back as her eyes roll back into the back of her skull as she passes out.

War looks up at the ceiling from the dining hall, as do the rest of the Nephilim, a bunch of whispers breaking out amongst them as they eat the raw meat brought to them by Death's ghouls. Abramo shivers and runs up to the door and tries to open it, pressing against it and listening as the door doesn't budge.

Death floats closer towards the remaining conscious woman who scoots back as fast as a woman can scoot across a wood floor on her ass. Miyako hits the wall and cowers down as, covering her face with her hands as a boney hand moves closer to her easily picking her up by the dress and throwing her on the bed.

Miyako scream like a banshee as skeletal hands rip up through the bed to pin wrist and ankles down to the bed, the boney hands like ice vice grips. The hands around her ankles force her legs apart wide as another set of arms break through the bed to grab her dress and rip it off. Miyako's screams become louder as Death floats over his hands opened, palms up, a giant scythe appearing his skeletal hands. The scythe just as terrifying as the wielder with a long curved blade with skull impressions decorating the side of the scythe's blade, the eye sockets of these skulls glowing the same ghostly green as those on his wings.

Miyako goes to renew her screams until the two new skeletal hands from the bed move up to clasp around her mouth to keep her quiet. Death moves to the foot of the bed and flips his scythe around and moves it towards Miyako, pressing the end of the handle against her lower lips, causing the woman to thrash against the skeletal hands that hold her in place. Death tilts his hooded head a bit before shoving a few inches of the thick scythe handle further up into her.

Miyako screams around the hands, tears pouring down her face as the thick handle stretches her a good way and touches deep inside her, the wood scraping against her flesh before it's yanked out roughly, cutting her sensitive inner walls. Miyako cries against the skeletal hands as she feels blood start to trickle out of her. The woman looks at the reaper as it turns the scythe back over, causing her to panic as the sharp tip of the blade presses against her opening. Miyako shakes her head furiously against the boney hands as her eyes go so wide the pupils nearly cover her irises.

Death pushes the scythe further into her, blood pouring out as the sharp blade cuts into the soft flesh. Miyako struggles furiously as she screams and cries before Death pulls the blade out of her, the tip a deep red, blood now flowing out. The scythe disappears in a cloud of purple smoke and Death moves closer his right hand grabbing her left thigh and his left hand reaches between her legs, a long boney finger ramming up into her warm, bleeding flesh, scraping around the flesh to bring even more blood.

Miyako lays there and just takes the abuse, her throat sore and body aching, her spirit slowly dying as another boney finger is inserted into her bleeding hole. Death begins to move the large boney fingers in and out of the bleeding hole, purposefully cutting into sensitive flesh until the young woman just can't take it anymore and blacks out.

Death quickly pulls the boney fingers out of the woman's inner sanctum and looks at the blood lining the boney tips. The reaper would back up, floating up before his body his covered in purple smoke and he changes back into his normal form. The Nephilim waves a hand over Miyako and the skeletal arms disappear in wisps of purple, a single skeletal hand grabbing a blanket to throw over the woman's naked body. Death walks over to Maria and picks her up, laying her next to Miyako and covers her up as well.

Death turns and goes over to a large leather chair and sits down lazily, a bulge having formed in his pants, "Rest while you can little ones, when you wake I promise I won't be as easy on you as I was today." Death leans back and crosses his fingers, the boney armor clicking against the back of his armor, "Yes, we'll have a lot of fun together when you two awaken."


	6. Review warning

**WARNING**

So one of the comments that is now deleted said my story was the worst one on the site in the Darksiders section because Death didn't act like how he did in The Abomination Vault, his personality was different. This is the warning for the story, Death will not be how he is in the game / comic / novel for the simple reason some of the events making him the way he is didn't happen due to him still being with the Nephilim and such. As a _**FANFICTION**_ Death is how I imagine him to be if he had kept to the Nephilim and such so don't expect him to be like the same. In this fanfiction he has taken his Necromancy to a deeper level and he's become very dark, cruel, and such. I'm not forcing you to read this fic so don't go putting up reviews if you're going to just hate on it cause I will delete and your just wasting our time. I will however take constructive criticism, thanks and sorry for the interrupted warning post, but apparently it had to be done since people take reading fics way to seriously.


End file.
